thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Carnal
The Carnal are a trinity of entities that cause their victims to give in to their most inner, animalistic instincts. The effects of these beings linger on well after the encounter, causing severe physiological damage to victims. Hunger Hunger is the leader of the Carnal and is capable of triggering a gnawing craving for flesh in its victims. Merely being in the presence of this creature for too long enough can drive a person to attack and feed on the nearest living creature, be it animal or otherwise. It generally appears as a thin, mostly naked man with the head of a goat stitched onto the stump of its head and blood dripping from the neck of the head down onto the chest. Hunger and The Archangel are constantly at odds with one another due to the fact that anyone Hunger or his followers consumes can't be absorbed by the Archangel, as well as their opposing modus operandi (i.e., one feeds on life, and the other feeds on death). It also despises EAT and The Intrusion because it doesn't enjoy the taste of their bugs and ink, as well as The Dying Man and The Plague Doctor for causing rotten and diseased meat. Hunger and The Slender Man are on relatively good terms with each other for reasons unclear. It has a cult following called the Bloody Hand, a group of cannibals who feast on human flesh in its name. They often work under the symbol of a handprint of fresh blood and live in locations isolated from the rest of society. Lust Lust is not simply the embodiment of sexual desire and unrestrained pleasure, but of all earthly aspirations. In addition to generating an uncontrollable desire for intercourse in people, causing sudden orgies to break out in its presence, it can also cause humans to be completely consumed by greed or a lust for power, abandoning all their previous morals in pursuit of this goal. She generally appears as a naked woman with a snake wrapped around her neck as if it is strangling her or a woman with the antlers, eyes, and legs of a deer. Lust has a rather tumultuous "love-hate" relationship with The Cold Boy, as they often alternate between fighting and working together. In most cases Lust's ability to compel people to seek power or have intercourse results in them being close to other people, making it much more difficult for The Cold Boy to target these specific humans. Likewise, The Cold Boy's tendency to generate further loneliness and depression in his victims makes it nearly impossible for Lust to affect them. The only time in which they actually end up assisting one another is when a greedy person is involved, as a person surrounded only by their wealth is an excellent target for the both of them. Lust and Mairun are adversaries because Mairun's need for victory often conflicts with Lust's need for power. It is on relatively good terms with Lequiss due to their similar abilities and targets. Panic Panic instills the physiological reaction of fight or flight into its victims, with more cowardly people receiving flight while those who are more prone to conflict get fight. It can make a person forget the friendships or alliances they had with another person over a petty action the other did in the past, sometimes even if such actions are imagined. Complete brawls can break out in its presence and, more often than not, someone ends up dead just by Panic passing through. Victims instilled with the fight instinct serve as soldiers so long as they don't immediately attempt to attack it first. Those instilled with the flight instinct are forced by the others to do non-combative work such as manual labor. It generally resembles a tall, muscular man with the head of a bull, similar to the Minotaur from Greek mythology. Panic and Reirr often work in tandem, causing panic wherever they go until they eventually turn on one another. Panic and Mairun also work well together, but are just as likely to end up fighting each other. It despises The Manufactured Newborn and The Wooden Girl because people under their control are immune to its influence. Category:Unexplained Phenomena Category:The Carnal Category:Pantheons